Rien ne me changera
by lisya
Summary: Laissez moi choisir mon destin, laissez moi finir ma vie à vos cotés...rien ne changera ma destinée...  Song fic "rien ne me changera" de jonathan Cérrada


**Rien ne me changera**

_« Laissez moi choisir mon destin, laissez moi finir ma vie à vos cotés...rien ne changera ma destinée... »_

Jeune, je le suis encore, seule...pour encore longtemps? Je ne connais encore rien de la vie, je ne connais rien de l'amour...

Je ne sais rien de la vie, suis-je encore trop jeune pour savoir?

Je ne suis jamais partie d'ici...Je reste encore seule dans ce monde qui devient de plus en plus cruel...

Je n'ai jamais quitté mon pays, Même si longtemps j'en ai eu envi...

Pourquoi donc suis-je la petite dernière? La petite protégée?

Personne ne sais rien sur moi, personne...

J_e n'ai pas vu de soleil comme on voit dans les livres  
Ni perdu le sommeil à bord d'un bateau ivre  
Moi qui n'ai pas connu de secrets trop lourds  
J'attends tout de la vie  
J'attends tout de l'amour_

Je suis d'une famille très pauvre, mais quelle importance?Je ne manque de rien, j'ai ma famille, mes frères, mes amis... Et peut-être bientôt l'amour? Qu'importe pour l'instant!

Une guerre se prépare...Il est temps pour moi de choisir mon camps... Bientôt ce sera le massacre...

Je sais ce que ressentiront les familles durant le désastre... La peur, l'angoisse, la tristesse même...

Que donc choisir entre l'amour et la famille... Le bien et le mal? Où est le mal d'ailleurs? Où est donc le bien? Ai-je seulement le droit de choisir...Ou bien doit-on choisir à ma place?

Je ne veux plus être maternée chaque jour...Que quelqu'un veille sur moi chaque seconde...

J'attends...Je voudrais grandir vite...Pouvoir moi-même choisir mon destin...

Laissez-moi choisir! Laissez-moi souffrir seule...

_Je n'ai pas eu de trésors, mais je n'ai manqué de rien  
Jamais battu de record, compris pourquoi d'autres ont faim  
Je n'ai pas affronté mes peurs, mes fantômes  
Mais j'ai toujours choisi  
Mon camp comme un homme  
J'attends de grandir, même si  
Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à choisir mon chemin_

STOP! Ça suffit c'est finie, je suis grande désormais! Fichez-moi la paix, laissez-moi choisir mon destin! Arrêtez de me poser des ultimatums!

Votre petite Ginny est en train de devenir une femme, comprenez-le! Personne ne pourra m'arrêter dans mes choix! Braver l'impossible, je le voudrai, réaliser l'irréalisable, je le ferai... Par Merlin laissez-moi vivre un peu!

Au fond de moi, j'ai désormais compris que chaque jour un peu je grandis... Il serait peut-être temps que vous vous en rendiez compte!

Je suis arrivée à Poudlard, je ne connaissais rien...J'ai beaucoup appris durant ces années... Pour vous montrer que je suis capable, pour vous montrer que je suis pas comme les autres, je ne suis ni la logique ni l'amour, je suis mon propre chemin, sans oublier mes amis pour autant...

_Rien ne m'arrêtera  
Impossible ou pas  
Parce que tout mon sang attendait d'être là  
Mais rien ne me changera  
Parce que au fond de moi,  
Parti de rien je n'oublie pas d'où je viens _

_Je n'oublie pas d'où je viens_

Pourquoi donc y a-t-il cette horrible guerre? A quoi cela sert-il étant donnée que le mal agit des deux côtés... Pourquoi donc suis-je là au juste? Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre dans un monde où règne le chaos et l'injustice! Qui sont les bons? Qui sont les mauvais? Vu que partout dans les rues les gens meurent et souffrent sans l'avoir demandé... Pourquoi donc ne pourrais-je pas vivre dans un monde heureux, sans guerre, sans mal, sans bien...Un monde où seules la complicité et l'égalité règnent...Un monde dont j'ai toujours rêvé...

_Je n'ai rien vu du monde et j'ai tout à apprendre  
Est ce qu'on pose une bombe au lieu de se comprendre  
Impossible d'aimer sans être soi-même  
Atteindre son âme  
C'est atteindre ses rêves_

Harry...Toi l'élu, pourquoi donc dois-tu te battre corps et âmes pour cette bataille sordide? Hermione... Si douce, si gentille...Toujours à trouver les mots pour nous réconforter... Pourquoi donc t'engages-tu dans cette guerre ingagnable?

Ron mon frère, toi si peu courageux normalement, pourquoi donc as-tu plongé sans comprendre dans ce gouffre de morts?

Pourquoi donc partez-vous? Reviendrez-vous seulement un jour?

J_e n'ai pas perdu de temps, ni d'amis d'autrefois  
Désolé d'être franc ou un peu maladroit  
J'ai donné à mon coeur cette envie d'y croire  
Comme on cherche à montrer  
Ce qu'on est tôt ou tard  
J'attends de grandir même si  
Je n'ai pas mis très longtemps à trouver mon chemin_

Il est anormal de devoir se lancer dans un champs de guerre! Moi je m'y jette comme dans un gouffre où seule la mort m'attend à la fin... Peut m'importe désormais quelle sera la décision finale, j'ai choisi mon chemin...Peut m'importe votre avis, peut m'importe vos pensées, je choisi désormais mon avenir...vous partiriez sans moi...?Alors je cours, je cours pour vous rattraper!

Seulement...Survivrais-je à cette guerre? Peut m'importe désormais...

_Rien ne m'arrêtera  
Impossible ou pas  
Parce que tout mon sang attendait d'être là  
Mais rien ne me changera  
Parce que au fond de moi,  
Parti de rien je n'oublie pas d'où je viens  
Non rien ne changera  
Et je sais pourquoi  
Parce que partie de rien, je n'oublie pas d'où je viens_  
_Je n'oublie pas d'où je viens_

Moi, la petite Ginny, la petite dernière, je vous suis, où que vous alliez, je pars en guerre...

Arrêtez maintenant je suis une femme! J'ai le droit d'être libre de mes choix! Je ne vous oublierai pas là où je serais...

_Je n'oublie pas d'où je viens..._

Et du sang coula sur ma peau gelée...Et une larme scella mon entrée au Paradis...

« Non Ginny! »

...

***

Je m'excuse infiniment auprès de mes lecteurs, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une fin triste ^^

Oui c'est plus fort que moi^^

J'espère néanmoins que l'histoire vous a plu ^^

Lisya


End file.
